


Meringue and Absolution

by cycnus39, eve_k



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_k/pseuds/eve_k





	Meringue and Absolution

Meringue and Absolution

Story by Cyc, art by Evie

created in 2012

 

 


End file.
